


Test Drive

by theblindtorpedo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: James flaunts his new "project" and Peter demonstrates how useful James' new body will be.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/James Wright, Peter Lukas/Original Elias Bouchard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Test Drive

The necessity of the appointment with James is vague, but Peter knows better than to snub The Eye despite the dread that sits heavy on his shoulders. It is in his best interests not to stir the pot of Avatar politics and, perhaps more importantly, he is not in the mood for another of Nathaniel’s reprimands. Better to have the thing over and done with, he reasoned, and with luck it would be brief.

James is, as usual, seated at his desk situated underneath the portrait of Jonah Magnus, but there is a new face to this ghastly tableau, one Peter does not recognize.

“Happy to see you,” James says in a tone that says he is not, “I wanted to introduce you to my new assistant, Elias.”

Simon had forecasted this moment. The young man is defiantly glaring past Peter’s shoulder, at odds with the clinical detachment James affixes him with. He feels The Eye prickle on the nape of his neck, where it paws futilely at his Lonely protected mind. Peter mitigates the discomfort by examining Elias, who fidgets and purses his lips, nervous energy a natural reaction to sharing a space with Two Entities. Peter can see how his body language is primed away from James although his feet do not move. He knows Elias is pinned, literally and metaphorically, set to eat. James will savor every bite until the end. Peter wonders how much of the Lukas’ money is going towards keeping this youth close. James is not above blackmail, but it behooves the future director of the Magnus Institute to be seen acclimating to a luxuriant lifestyle. Lessen any suspicions.

“Nice to meet you,” Peter offers.

James snaps his fingers against Elias’ cheek. “And remember the eye contact.”

“Nice to meet you,” Elias drawls, but he does meet Peter’s gaze now. Peter can imagine how Elias’ eyes must have looked at James months before: trusting, naive, sparkling. Now the darkness of the irises only serves to emphasize how James has deadened the spirit behind them.

“What do you think?” James asks.

“I’m sure he’s a useful tool.”

“He is.” James grabs Elias’ arm, wrenches him close, manicured fingers pressing color back into meticulously applied bruises. James is all Elias has now and Peter feels Elias’ Lonely fear go off like fireworks that singe his skin.

“Am I here only for you to show off what I can’t have.”

James blinks, surprised, and rubs his chin thoughtfully. “No, of course, the intent was just to inform you of the future . . . situation. He is still learning, but as he has not reached his full potential, I suppose I could lend him to you.”

Peter imagines this man dragging on his heels. There is a reason the Lonely is manifested through a family. No need for training, no need to have to engage, no need to make any real connection when blood was all that called you into the fold.

“No, thank you.”

“Don’t flatter yourself that I would ever give you all of him willingly. I worked too hard to get him this far, but something else. Elias, what do you like most about Mr. Lukas.”

Elias squeaks, caught in yet another thought crime which James will lord over him until his demise.

“Is it his height? His broad chest? His strong hands that could pin you down on my desk? The idea of his cock? Would it be too big for you or do you think you’re enough of a slut to take it? Or would he have to spread you open with his fingers until you were a gagging mess? Are you impudent enough to beg the head of the Lukas family for him to fuck you?”

Elias is audibly breathing now. His mouth hangs open so Peter can see pink tongue twitching in anticipation, in muscle memory. James points at the floor in front of Peter and Elias responds immediately, dashing over to sink to his knees. Peter hardens at the sight of the tragically Lonely man that has only one hope of salvation. He won’t give him it though, is not an idiot enough to try and spirit away one touched by The Eye, but he certainly will partake in the temporary offering. Peter rubs at his crotch absently and James hums in approval from where he is leaned forward, hands templed in front of him.

“Has he done this for you?”

“No. This body is a bit too old for that sort of thing, but perhaps when we see each other next my new preferences may manifest.”

What are these words like to Elias: these cryptic sentences between which his doom is sealed? It is a waste of energy for Peter to pity him. Instead, he halts in stimulating himself to pull open his zipper. Elias takes the hint, quickly replaces Peter’s hands with his own to draw him out now fully tall and leaking at the tip.

Elias rolls his tongue against Peter’s shaft with apparent practice before taking it in his mouth. He can only fit half of it, thwarted by the length, but also the girth that spreads his lips so far that Peter can see tears prickling in Elias’ eyes at the exertion. Elias’ throat convulses around his tip and Peter jerks his head back with a thunk that hits the door. He can briefly hear the secretary pause from the other side of the wood.

James places a finger to his lips and Peter squeezes his eyes shut, because James is the last thing he wants to be seeing, the last thing he wants to be thinking about when Elias is the one wringing pleasure out of him. Elias with his sweeping hair, pretty eyes and slick, hot mouth.

James is watching and he is Watching. Peter has no power over him here, but with the small needy noises Elias emits, and the rustling as he shifts his hips, Peter realizes that soon he will have the advantage. A body, is a body after all. So, he will press his luck, let James See through Elias what Peter has in store for him.

Peter bends a leg to press the tip of his shoe against where Elias hardens and receives a moan that vibrates around him. He grinds down and Elias’ rhythm falters, but Peter is close enough it doesn’t matter as he sharply bends forward and seizes at Elias’ hair, keeps his head still as he harshly and desperately fucks into the open awaiting mouth until he comes in hot waves.

Elias doesn’t swallow. When Peter releases his hair, he rears off the softening cock so that cum drips from his chin as he immediately reaches to take himself in hand. Peter kicks him in the chest, pulls up his pants, as Elias lies where he has been thrown on his back, sniffling with chastised hands at his sides and still hard.

“We’ll work on that.” James clucks his teeth. “Are you satisfied?”

Peter rubs in the cum on the floor with the heel of his shoe. James narrows his eyes.

“He’s good enough,” he says, before making his speedy exit, not deigning to give James time to question or accuse him. Peter adds the incident to his memory as the least arduous in his interactions with The Eye. He has emerged with his dignity intact and he has a sneaking suspicion that any future appointments at the Magnus Institute will be vastly more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated. I don’t usually write smut so it somehow still ended up partly character study lmao. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](www.theblindorpedo.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](www.twitter.com/nickyfolcart)!


End file.
